


Rising Star

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants the world to see Sam shine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



One of Jack’s first impressions of Carter was a smart and intelligent woman, driven to prove herself. Over the first year as a team, he watched her come up with some very creative ways of getting the team out of a bad situation. 

Over the years, regardless of how bad the situation was, Carter somehow found a way to get both them, SG Command and even the planet out of it. It was something he’d come to expect from her. To always find a way no matter what the obstacles were. 

He also knew the pressure he put on her to find a solution whenever he ordered her to so. Jack prided himself on being a good leader, and he saw the strain he put on Carter, as much as the expectations Carter put on herself. 

There are times when he wants to reach out and hold her, to offer a moment of respite when she was working the impossible. There are other times when he looks into her eyes and sees her need to take comfort from him. 

They never act on it. Not for lack of opportunity or longing but because Jack has come to respect Sam far too much to engage in an illicit affair. 

He’s seen what she’s capable of; the way she can mesh the military side with the scientific side for the benefit of not only SG-1 or even Stargate Command but also for Earth and their growing list of allies. 

Jack doesn’t want to diminish Carter’s potential in any way. As much as he loves her and longs to wake up next to her every day, he wants to see her fly. To show the world just what Samantha Carter is capable of. 

So all he allows himself is to rest his hand on her shoulder or arm when she needs it most, letting them both take a moment of comfort within the rules of their careers. 

There will come a time when they can be together. Until then he’s content to wait and watch Sam shine.


End file.
